Dwie strony legendy I: Skradzione klejnoty
by Arianka
Summary: Kradzież klejnotów przejezdnego kuriera sprowadza kłopoty na Felipe. Diego musi udowodnić, co się naprawdę wydarzyło.


Jeszcze jedna historia napisana w czasie przygotowań do matury :) Świat New World Zorro. Akcja rozgrywa się chronologicznie przed "Odkrytą tajemnicą". Zapraszam do lektury!

**Disclaimer**: Użyte przeze mnie postaci nie należą do mnie i nie czerpię z nich żadnego zysku.

**Skradzione klejnoty**

Tego dnia gorące popołudnie dostarczyło mieszkańcom Los Angeles powodu do rozmów. Razem z porannym dyliżansem do miasteczka przybył kurier. Jego wykwintny strój nosił ślady podróży, ale sam podróżny wyglądał na rześkiego i całkiem wypoczętego. Jak wyjaśnił, wolał towarzyszyć dyliżansowi ze względów bezpieczeństwa, a zepsuta oś zmusiła ich do noclegu w niewielkiej odległości od Los Angeles. Gdy tylko usterka została naprawiona, wyruszono w dalszą drogę, lecz i tak przybyto do miasta rankiem zamiast poprzedniego dnia wieczorem. Kurier zdecydował się pozostać i odpocząć przez resztę dnia, dlatego otrzepawszy swój płaszcz z kurzu, wszedł do gospody z zamiarem przeczekania w chłodnym wnętrzu najgorętszych godzin. Byłoby dla niego i dla jego misji lepiej, gdyby utrzymał ją w tajemnicy, lecz cóż, kiedy wino w oberży seniority Escalante było wyśmienite, a uroda pięknej właścicielki upoiła go bardziej niż najmocniejszy trunek. Rychło przybysz zdradził nie tylko swe nazwisko, co jeszcze nie byłoby niczym nierozsądnym, lecz także i obowiązek, jaki na nim ciążył. Klienci oberży mieli okazję dowiedzieć się, że przybysz nazywa się Pedro Torrenso i wiezie ważną przesyłkę od samego gubernatora. Jak dowiedziano się z ust samego zainteresowanego, gubernator powierzył mu, jako znakomitemu szermierzowi i zaufanemu przyjacielowi, biżuterię dla swojej córki. Oczywiście całość przedsięwzięcia miała zostać zachowana w tajemnicy, lecz oczywiście w tak upalny dzień przy kubku doborowego wina ten szczegół poszedł w niepamięć. Mało tego, seniorita Victoria miała nawet sposobność obejrzeć rzeczone klejnoty, słuchając przechwałek podchmielonego i rozochoconego kuriera. Ponieważ w małych miasteczkach wieści rozchodzą się szybko i stanowią miłe urozmaicenie monotonii codziennego życia, Victoria nie narzekała na brak klientów, gdyż co chwilę ktoś zaglądał choćby na chwilę, żeby zerknąć na dziwnego przybysza, który wzbudzał zainteresowanie w przeciwieństwie do swoich współpodróżnych.

- Senior, wystarczy już – zaprotestowała Victoria, gdy Torrenso podsunął jej ponownie swoją pustą szklankę. Nie miałaby nic przeciwko sprzedaniu mu jeszcze jednej butelki wina, gdyby z każdym wypitym łykiem obcy nie robił się coraz bardziej namolny. Zaczynał już składać jej niedwuznaczne propozycje, a oczywiście siedzący w kącie sali sierżant Mendoza nie zamierzał zareagować, zajęty spożywaniem swojego obiadu.

- Ależ seniorita! – Torrenso przysunął się i uchwycił ją, w swoim mniemaniu czule. Victoria szarpnęła się, starając się przy tym nie rozlać soku ze szklanek na tacy, którą trzymała w rękach, i rozejrzała się po sali, licząc, że ktoś zareaguje. Niespodziewanie pomoc znalazła się bliżej, niż sądziła.

- Seniorita wyraziła się chyba dostatecznie jasno, senior – twarda ręka na ramieniu Torrensa powstrzymała go przed dalszym napastowaniem Victorii. Don Diego, który od chwili obserwował zachowanie kuriera, zorientował się, czym to się skończy i zareagował w porę.

- Gracias, don Diego – dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą i skinąwszy mu głową odeszła prędko z tacą do jednego ze stolików. Zakrzątnęła się zwinnie i zaraz wróciła, nim otumaniony winem obcy zdążył otrząsnąć się ze zdziwienia, jakie wywołała nieoczekiwana reakcja młodego de la Vegi.

- Czy senior wynajął u ciebie pokój? – zapytał Diego, wciąż trzymając ostrzegawczo rękę na ramieniu Torrensa.

- Tak, pierwszy przy schodach – odparła Victoria i najwyraźniej domyśliła się, do czego zmierzał jej przyjaciel, bo poprosiła. – Diego, mógłbyś go tam odprowadzić? Jeszcze chwila, a narobi kłopotów sobie albo mi. – De la Vega skinął głową i gestem przywołał do siebie Felipe, który dotąd trzymał się z boku. W dwóch chwycili Torrensa pod ramiona i poprowadzili do schodów. Kiedy kurier zorientował się w końcu, co się dzieje, zaczął protestować.

- Będzie pan bezpieczniejszy w pokoju, senior – odezwał się Diego. – Ktoś tutaj może się połakomić na pańskie klejnoty.

- Pan mi grozi?

- Ostrzegam – sprostował spokojnie młody de la Vega, powstrzymując pijanego Torrensa przed sięgnięciem po szpadę. Mężczyzna zawahał się, a potem jakby coś przyszło mu do głowy.

- Skąd pan wie o klejnotach? – zapytał podejrzliwie. Wyszarpnął się Felipe z uścisku, ale nie zdołał uwolnić drugiego ramienia.

- Chyba każdy już wie – prychnął Diego. – Nie trzeba było rozpowiadać tego na prawo i lewo. Ale oto i pański pokój – dodał tonem kończącym dyskusję, zatrzymując się przed wskazanymi przez Victorię drzwiami. – Radzę mieć się na baczności, senior. Niejeden może chcieć ukraść pańską biżuterię.

- Bez obaw, umiem o siebie zadbać – uspokoił go Torrenso; po jego podejrzliwości nie pozostało nawet śladu. Diego puścił go i mężczyzna chwiejnym krokiem zniknął w pokoju, hałaśliwie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Mam nadzieję – mruknął Diego do Felipe.

Późnym wieczorem gwarne za dnia miasteczko spowijała błoga cisza. Mury budynków oddawały nagromadzone ciepło, a mieszkańcy udali się już na spoczynek. Także gospoda, jeszcze przed godziną głośna od rozmów, pogrążyła się już we śnie. Nawet jej właścicielka uprzątnęła już wszystko w głównej izbie i jakiś czas temu zdmuchnęła ostatnią świecę.

Victorii zdawało się, że ledwie zmrużyła oczy, gdy z czujnego snu wyrwał ją jakiś hałas. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że może to Zorro zdecydował się złożyć jej wizytę, ale zaraz zganiła się za niedorzeczność – Zorro nigdy nie robił takiego hałasu, a gdyby chciał do niej przyjść, bez trudu wszedłby prosto do jej pokoju, jak to już nieraz zdarzało mu się robić. Nie, w gospodzie musiał być ktoś obcy. Victoria zapaliła świecę i chciała cicho otworzyć drzwi, ale zdradzieckie zawiasy zaskrzypiały. Seniorita cofnęła się przezornie, gdy usłyszała tupot zbiegającego po schodach człowieka. Przez szparę dostrzegła, że jakiś mężczyzna mocował się chwilę z głównymi drzwiami, ale zaraz otworzył je i zniknął. Victoria odstawiła świecę i wybiegła za nim, głośno wołając strażników przy garnizonie po drugiej stronie placu. Jej krzyki i rumor, jaki podniosła, pobudziły gości. Drzwi do pokojów otwierały się kolejno i wyglądały z nich zaspane twarze ludzi wyrwanych ze snu. Przez chwilę Victoria stała na progu, zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić, gdy ponad ogólny gwar przebiły się głośne przekleństwa. Seniorita Escalante nie musiała podnosić wzroku, by wiedzieć, że ich autorem jest mieszkaniec pokoju przy schodach. Takoż i sam Torrenso ukazał się chwilę później. Na sobie miał niekompletny strój, zebrany w pośpiechu, a w ręku ściskał szpadę. Był zupełnie trzeźwy. Nikt nie musiał pytać, co było powodem całego zamieszania. Kurier miotał się jak szalony po izbie, dopóki do środka nie wpadł Mendoza z dwoma żołnierzami i alcalde depczącymi mu po piętach. Wspólnie zdołali go uspokoić na tyle, by mógł powiedzieć, co się stało. Nie było tego zbyt wiele. Gdy obudził go trzask wywracanego krzesła, jakaś postać wymknęła się w popłochu z pokoju i uciekła. W tym momencie relację uzupełniła seniorita Escalante, ale choć tworzyło to razem całkiem spójny obraz sytuacji, ani na krok nie przybliżało ich do rozwiązania problemu.

- Czy podejrzewa pan kogoś, senior? – alcalde uznał za stosowne zadać takie pytanie. Torrenso zawahał się tylko na moment.

- Młody de la Vega – odparł. – Groził mi, jeśli dobrze sobie przypominam. – Twarz Louisa Ramone rozświetlił uśmiech wyższości i samozadowolenia, ale zanim odpowiedział cokolwiek, wtrąciła się Victoria:

- To niedorzeczne! Don Diego nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił! To nie był on.

- Skąd taka pewność, seniorita? – alcalde zbliżył się do kobiety z wyrazem fałszywego niedowierzania. Oskarżenie de la Vegi, słuszne bądź nie, było mu bardzo na rękę.

- A stąd, że widziałam przed chwilą tego człowieka – przyzwyczajona do konfrontacji z Louisem Ramone Victoria nie dała się zbić z tropu, choć ledwie skrywała swoją złość. – Był o dobre pół głowy niższy od don Diego. Poza tym wszyscy znamy don Diego – odezwała się głośniej, patrząc po ludziach, którzy tłoczyli się przez drzwi gospody, zwabieni krzykami. – I wszyscy wiemy, że to uczciwy człowiek, nie złodziej.

- To się jeszcze okaże – odparł alcalde. – Mendoza, siodłać konie – polecił swoim zwykłym ostrym tonem i nie zaszczyciwszy już Victorii spojrzeniem wyszedł z oberży. – Jedziemy do hacjendy de la Vegów.

Torrenso cofnął się tylko po marynarkę i pobiegł w ślad za żołnierzami, żeby im towarzyszyć. Ludzie powoli rozchodzili się do pobliskich domów, a goście do swoich pokojów. Victoria także wróciła do siebie, kiedy tylko zamknęła dokładnie drzwi za ostatnim wychodzącym.

W hacjendzie de la Vegów czekała na nich niespodzianka, która ku radości alcalde obciążała don Diego. Według służby obaj panowie udali się w odwiedziny do najbliższego sąsiada. To, jak twierdził Ramone, stanowiło doskonałą wymówkę, lecz prawdopodobnie nieprawdziwą. Niestety zawiódł się, bo wparowawszy do hacjendy don Alfreda z właściwą sobie subtelnością zastał Diego przy pianinie, a jego ojca grającego w szachy z gospodarzem. Na tak gwałtowne wejście młody de la Vega przerwał utwór w pół taktu, a don Alfredo wywrócił szachownicę, gdy zerwał się z fotela na widok intruzów.

- Co to ma znaczyć, alcalde?

- To, że pod pańskim dachem znajduje się złodziej, senior – odparł Ramone. Nadal zamierzał upierać się przy oskarżeniu Torrensa, choć zarówno poszkodowany, jak i żołnierze mieli raczej niepewne miny. – Senior de la Vega, jest pan aresztowany – powiedział stanowczo, zwracając się do młodszego z nich.

- Pod zarzutem…? – Diego spokojnie zamknął pianino i wstał.

- Pod zarzutem kradzieży biżuterii będącej w posiadaniu senior Torrenso.

- A kiedy, jeśli można wiedzieć, miałem dokonać tego przestępstwa? – młody de la Vega jeszcze nie stracił cierpliwości. Stał spokojnie naprzeciw alcalde z założonymi rękami i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bawiła go cała ta sytuacja.

- Niespełna godzinę temu, don Diego – wyrwał się sierżant Mendoza. Ramone tylko wywrócił oczami ze złości.

- Diego, skończ tę zabawę – nie wytrzymał don Alejandro. – To jakaś kpina! Diego niczego nie ukradł, a poza tym przez ostatnie trzy godziny był tutaj cały czas. Znajdzie pan przynajmniej pięciu świadków, że tak było, alcalde.

- Oczywiście, że znajdę, jeśli jesteście jego wspólnikami.

Na to niedorzeczne stwierdzenie Diego opadły ręce. Z tym człowiekiem nie dało się normalnie dyskutować, jeśli tylko nie przykładało mu się przy tym szpady do gardła. A to niestety mógł zrobić Zorro, a nie Diego, dlatego wrócił się do Torrensa:

- A pan? Co pan sądzi? Widział pan złodzieja? – Torrenso przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. Stał i przyglądał się don Diego, jakby ponownie rozważał całą sytuację.

- Seniorita miała rację – stwierdził wreszcie, wyrażając na głos myśl, która łączyła obecnych żołnierzy, a której alcalde nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości. – Proszę o wybaczenie, senior. Oskarżyłem pana w gniewie – teraz, gdy Torrenso był trzeźwy i pierwsza złość opadła, był zupełnie innym człowiekiem, niż gdy Diego odprowadzał go pijanego. Myślał rozsądnie i wyrażał się rzeczowo. – Jestem gotów udzielić panu satysfakcji, jeśli jej zażąda.

- Nie chowam urazy – odparł pogodnie Diego, z rozmysłem ignorując kipiącego alcalde. – To zrozumiałe, że działał pan pod wpływem emocji, senior Torrenso.

- Skoro sprawa się wyjaśniła – włączył się don Alfredo. – Może nie będą panowie tracić czasu i udadzą się na poszukiwanie złodzieja – zasugerował ostro, dając im jednoznacznie do zrozumienia, że nie są mile widzianymi gośćmi.

- Chwileczkę – Ramone powiódł spojrzeniem po obecnych i zatrzymał się na Felipe, który drzemał w rogu pokoju. – Nikt nie powiedział, że don Diego zrobił to osobiście. Czy ten chłopak – zwrócił się do kuriera – odpowiada sylwetką złodziejowi?

- Tak, chyba tak, ale…

- Alcalde, dobrze pan wie, że Felipe jest głuchoniemy – wtrącił Diego, powoli tracąc już cierpliwość. – Hałas, jakiego narobiliście, obudziłby umarłego – to mówiąc, pochylił się nad chłopakiem i potrząsnął nim. Felipe otworzył oczy i utkwił w nim pytające spojrzenie, zdziwiony widokiem żołnierzy. Diego pomyślał zadowolony, że chłopak dobrze gra swoją rolę. Z pewnością od dawna już nie spał.

- Złodzieja spłoszył hałas – zauważył Torrenso. – Skoro ten chłopak jest głuchy, nie mógł tego zrobić. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, seniores.

Alcalde nie mógł się dłużej upierać przy swoim, skoro poszkodowany drugi raz stwierdził, że się pomylił. Jak zawsze nie przyznając się do błędu i nie przepraszając za nic, ukłonił się sztywno gospodarzowi i machnął ręką na swoich żołnierzy.

Don Alejandro i don Diego wyszli chwilę potem, ponieważ zbliżała się już północ. Gdy znaleźli się w hacjendzie, Diego życzył ojcu dobrej nocy. Sam, niezrażony bynajmniej późną porą, zapalił kilka świec w salonie i usiadł, by, jak powiedział, dokończyć przerwany wcześniej rozdział jakiejś pasjonującej książki. Don Alejandro wzruszył ramionami i zniknął swojej sypialni. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Felipe zerknął pytająco na Diego i narysował w powietrzu charakterystyczną literę „Z". Diego westchnął i odłożył książkę, którą akurat naprawdę miał ochotę dokończyć.

- Tak, Felipe, Diego znów się nie wyśpi – powiedział z kpiącym uśmiechem, otwierając przejście w kominku. Felipe wyszczerzył się i sam stłumił ziewanie. – Przygotuj Tornado, nie będę marnować czasu – polecił, już na schodach ściągając marynarkę i rozpinając guziki koszuli. W chwilę później zapinał już inną, jak zwykle czarną. Poniewczasie przypomniał sobie, że miał ją wymienić – ostatnia potyczka kosztowała go dziurę w rękawie; na szczęście tylko w rękawie. Jeszcze tylko maska i peleryna i był gotowy. Tornado czekał przy wyjściu z jaskini, a Felipe zbierał rzucony na stół strój Diego.

- Spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć od tych, którzy widzieli złodzieja. Bez tego nie mam co szukać, ten człowiek mógł pojechać dosłownie wszędzie – powiedział. Felipe uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, doskonale wiedząc, kogo zamierza odwiedzić Zorro. – Nie czekaj na mnie, idź spać – przykazał, choć pewnie i tak, gdy wróci, zastanie chłopaka śpiącego na ławie pod ścianą, nawet jeśli Felipe kiwnął mu teraz głową na zgodę. Diego zasalutował i wyjechał prędko z jaskini.

Seniorita Victoria nie mogła zasnąć. Zdenerwowała ją najpierw kradzież, a potem to niedorzeczne oskarżenie, dlatego czuwała mimo zmęczenia, dopóki nie zobaczyła przez okno wracających żołnierzy, jak zauważyła z satysfakcją, bez don Diego. Ponieważ Torrenso nie wrócił i nie musiała otworzyć mu drzwi, nie kłopotała się schodzeniem. W końcu jednak, skoro nie mogła spać, otuliła się szalem i zeszła do kuchni. Nalewała sobie właśnie wody do szklanki, kiedy usłyszała charakterystyczny szczęk otwieranego lufciku, który znajdował się pod sufitem.

- Senior Zorro! – szepnęła, a jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Zorro zeskoczył na ziemię i ukłonił jej się.

- Dobry wieczór, seniorita – zamaskowany mężczyzna ujął jej dłoń i ucałował z galanterią. Serce Victorii przyspieszyło, choć nie chciała się do tego przyznać. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Widziałaś złodzieja, który ukradł klejnoty, prawda?

- Tylko przez chwilę, a poza tym było ciemno – odparła z powątpiewaniem seniorita. Bezwiednie obracała w rękach dzbanek z wodą. W końcu zreflektowała się i nalała wody do dwóch kubków, ale Zorro podziękował; w tej chwili co innego go interesowało.

- Co miał na sobie? – indagował. Widząc, jak się zastanawia, zaczął podsuwać – Był ubrany jak hacjender, a może jak żołnierz? Czy jak peon?

- Bardziej jak jakiś najemnik – odparła z namysłem Victoria. – Sprawiał wrażenie dość nieokrzesanego – dodała tonem, jakby wciąż była oburzona, że ktoś mógł go wziąć za Diego de la Vegę. Nie wiedzieć czemu Zorro wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, jakby powiedziała coś zabawnego.

- Czy to mógł być ktoś, kto nocował tej nocy w gospodzie? Sprawdzałaś, czy wszyscy goście są? – zapytał nagle. Victoria opuściła bezradnie ręce; przecież to było takie oczywiste!

- Nie, nie wiem – w jej głosie przebijała coraz większa frustracja, że w żaden sposób nie może pomóc. – Teraz nie ma senior Torrenso, nie wrócił, a poza nim jest jeszcze młode małżeństwo i dwaj seniores. Wszyscy przyjechali z rannym dyliżansem.

- Dziękuję za pomoc, zobaczę, co da się zrobić – Zorro skłonił się ponownie i ucałował ją na pożegnanie. – Adios, seniorita! – i już go nie było. _Jak zwykle_, pomyślała z goryczą Victoria, wpadł i wypadł, jakby nie mógł na chwilę usiąść z nią przy stole i porozmawiać. Ale taki już był Zorro – pojawiał się zwykle wtedy, gdy był potrzebny, i znikał, jak tylko problem się rozwiązywał, zazwyczaj w akompaniamencie złorzeczeń alcalde i jego spóźnionej salwy z muszkietów. Teraz pewnie też miał coś ważnego do załatwienia.

- Felipe, kiedy mówiłem, żebyś poszedł spać, miałem na myśli twoje własne łóżko – Diego zdjął maskę i odwiesił pelerynę na hak. Chłopak momentalnie obudził się i patrzył wyczekująco na swego opiekuna, czekając na relację.

- Znalazłem złodzieja – oświadczył Diego. – Jego przyjaciele z gospody byli bardzo rozmowni. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z ich planem. Mieli podłożyć Torrenso podrobione klejnoty. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie zorientowałby się przed osiągnięciem celu, a wtedy złodzieje byliby już daleko.

Felipe wskazał na Diego i wykonał gest, jakby zarzucał lasso i ciągnął kogoś.

- Nie, jeszcze go nie złapałem – odparł mężczyzna. – Będzie mi potrzebna twoja pomoc. Nasz przyjaciel obozuje ze swoimi towarzyszami, chciałbym ich stamtąd wykurzyć. – Widząc zaciekawione spojrzenie chłopca, dodał: - Pamiętasz akcję naszego alcalde z monopolem na wodę? – spytał. Felipe potaknął. Nie tak dawno temu w dość efektowny sposób wypłoszyli żołnierzy, imitując ostrzał. Nie zrobili nikomu krzywdy, a osiągnęli cel. Chłopak mimo późnej pory ożywił się na myśl, że znów będzie miał okazję pomagać Zorro. Zaczął już grzebać w szafce w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych rzeczy, ale Diego powstrzymał go ze śmiechem.

- Rano to wszystko zrobimy. Do takiej zabawy potrzebne nam będzie dzienne światło. Wymkniemy się świtem, zanim ojciec wstanie. Idź w końcu do siebie, obudzę cię rano.

Z wykonaniem małych ładunków wybuchowych, które miały imitować wystrzały z muszkietów, poradzili sobie dużo szybciej niż poprzednim razem. Słońce ledwie wzeszło, a Diego, ubrany w czarny strój Zorro, zwijał już sznurek ciągnący się przez całą długość jaskini. Zastanawiał się chwilę, zanim poszedł spać, i postanowił, że tym razem Zorro nie dociągnie sprawy do końca, lecz w stosownym momencie przekaże ją Diego. Rozdrażniło go wczorajsze oskarżenie Torrensa, mimo że przyjął przeprosiny; wszak znany wszystkim młody de la Vega nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Jeszcze bardziej zaś zdenerwowało go zachowanie Louisa Ramone, który wpadał do cudzego domu i robił burdę, jakby to był jego własny gabinet. I może normalnie Diego uznałby, że robi to ze względu na pełnioną funkcję, która czasem nakładała na niego nieprzyjemne obowiązki, gdyby tylko alcalde nie nadużywał nagminnie swojego stanowiska. Nie, tym razem Diego zamierzał osobiście oczyścić się z zarzutów, oczywiście z pomocą Zorro.

- Felipe, weź konia ze stajni i przyjedź tu, poczekam przed jaskinią – polecił Diego, gdy wszystko było już gotowe. Chłopak opłukał w misce brudne od prochu ręce i pobiegł po schodach na górę. Zanim poszedł do stajni, upewnił się, czy nikt go nie widzi, ale don Alejandro jeszcze spał, a Maria z kuchni nie mogła go widzieć na podwórzu. Szybko osiodłał swojego kasztanka i wyprowadziło przed hacjendę. Dosiadł go dopiero na zewnątrz i ruszył spiesznie. Zorro dołączył do niego wcześniej, już na drodze. Narzucił ostre tempo, bo w miarę możliwości chciał zaskoczyć bandytów we śnie. Felipe nie wiedział dokładnie, dokąd jadą, ale szybko się domyślił; swego czasu razem z Diego objechał każdy zakątek okolicy i znał ją prawie tak dobrze jak jego opiekun. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy Zorro skierował się na porośniętą krzakami skarpę, która urywała się ostro z przeciwnej strony. Mężczyzna zeskoczył z konia i podszedł ostrożnie do brzegu, po czym, upewniwszy się czy wszystko w porządku, przywołał chłopca do siebie. Razem rozciągnęli na krzakach sznurek z ładunkami, które miały imitować pozycje strzelców.

- Poczekaj chwilę, zanim zaczniesz je podpalać – przypomniał Zorro, kiedy skończyli. – Muszę objechać, żeby być z drugiej strony. I odsuń się, jak tylko podpalisz ładunki, ci tam na dole mogą zacząć strzelać, choć wątpię. Wycofaj się i wróć do domu. Spodziewaj się, że Zorro przyprowadzi złodzieja.

Felipe ukrył się na skraju krzewów i odprowadzał wzrokiem zamaskowanego opiekuna. Spojrzał w dół. U stóp skarpy spało pięciu mężczyzn, a konie stały uwiązane nieopodal. Jeden z nich parsknął. Chłopak zerknął prędko na śpiących, ale żaden z mężczyzn nie obudził się. Pomyślał, że jak na złodziei lub przynajmniej wspólników złodzieja są bardzo pewni siebie. Nikt nie pełnił straży, nikt nawet nie zatroszczył się, żeby ognisko nie wygasło. Tym większą niespodziankę będą mieli za chwilę. Felipe dostrzegł z góry Zorro, który podniósł rękę w umówionym geście; znak, że mógł zaczynać. Chłopak podpalił koniec sznurka, który znajdował się bliżej niego i cofnął się, ale był zbyt ciekawy efektu, by od razu wrócić do swojego wierzchowca i jechać do domu. Odsunął się tylko i zatkał uszy, ale i tak w chwilę później ciszę przerwał huk podobny do serii wystrzałów z muszkietów, a na dole rozległy się krzyki i przekleństwa obudzonych ludzi. Ponieważ prawdziwe strzały nie padły, Felipe prawdopodobnie mógł się podkraść bezpiecznie. Ciekawość zwyciężyła i chłopak wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce. Bandyci w popłochu zbierali swoje rzeczy i biegli do koni. Jeden z nich, który najszybciej dopadł swojego wierzchowca, rzucił się do ucieczki. W tym momencie do akcji wkroczył Zorro. Na swym czarnym Tornado, w powiewającej w pędzie pelerynie, pojawił się nagle przed uciekinierem, robiąc piorunujące wrażenie. Mężczyzna krzyknął, ale nie stracił zupełnie panowania nad sobą. Popędził konia i wywinął się poza zasięg długiego bata Zorro. Pozostali, jakby chcieli wprowadzić go w błąd, rozpierzchli się na różne strony, ale zamaskowany jeździec zdawał się dokładnie wiedzieć, kogo chce dosięgnąć. Zignorował resztę i ruszył w pościg za złodziejem.

Obozowisko opustoszało. Felipe uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy przyjrzał się porozrzucanym drobiazgom i skołtunionym kocom zalegającym w nieładzie wokół śladu po ognisku. Wtem jego uwagę przykuł niewielki woreczek porzucony koło zapomnianego pistoletu. W dokładnie takim samym woreczku Torrenso przechowywał klejnoty; Felipe widział go wczoraj w gospodzie Victorii. Nie namyślając się długo zszedł ostrożnie na dół. Podniósłszy sakiewkę z ziemi rozwiązał ją i zajrzał do środka. W porannym słońcu błysnęły czerwone rubiny i zielone szmaragdy osadzone w złotym łańcuszku. Chłopak przyglądał im się przez chwilę, ale usłyszał za sobą tętent kopyt. Momentalnie schował woreczek za koszulę i zaczął się wspinać z powrotem na skarpę. Był już na samej górze, kiedy nieoczekiwanie poczuł bolesne ukłucie w łydce. Zszokowany, obsunął się kawałek, ale udało mu się zatrzymać i wsunąć za jakiś krzak w nadziei, że nie zostanie dostrzeżony z dołu. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy podciągnął nogawkę, chcąc sprawdzić co się stało, i zobaczył dwie krwawiące ranki – ślad po ukąszeniu. Nie wiedział, co zrobić. Węże w tej okolicy zazwyczaj były jadowite, musiał jak najszybciej wrócić do hacjendy, ale jeśli się ruszy, prawdopodobnie zwróci na siebie uwagę mężczyzn na dole. Przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, ale z każdą minutą ogarniał go coraz większy strach. Co, jeśli ci ludzie na dole nie ruszą się stąd, a on straci siły i nie będzie mógł się wydostać? Kiedy Diego zacznie go szukać? W końcu Felipe zdecydował się zaryzykować. Zaczął ostrożnie podciągać się w górę, ale zaraz spadające grudki ziemi i luźne kamyki zaalarmowały bandytów. Jak na komendę unieśli głowy w górę i momentalnie wypatrzyli jasną koszulę chłopaka między krzakami. Felipe zerwał się, już się nie kryjąc, i rzucił się do ucieczki, ale zraniona noga była coraz słabsza.

- Hej, ty! Stój! – krzyknął jeden z nich i zaczął się wspinać. Felipe bał się najbardziej, że wyjmie broń. Na szczęście nie padł żaden strzał; był zbędny. Mężczyzna i tak dopędził go bez trudu. Chłopak szarpnął się raz i drugi, gdy schwyciły go silne ręce, ale nie zdołał oswobodzić się z uścisku. Osiągnął tylko tyle, że obaj stracili równowagę i stoczyli się na dół; teraz nie miał już żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Nim zdołał się otrząsnąć, jeden z bandytów podniósł go na nogi i przytrzymał.

- Czegoś tu chciał? – warknął ten, który go gonił. Z wściekłością patrzył na chłopaka i otrzepywał się z ziemi. Felipe patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i kręcił głową. Nie mógł nawet pokazać mu, że go nie słyszy, bo jego towarzysz wykręcił mu ręce do tyłu. – Odpowiadaj, jak cię pytają! – bandyta trzasnął go na odlew, zirytowany jego milczeniem. W oczach chłopaka błysnęły łzy, ale nadal się nie odezwał. Nim mężczyzna ponownie uniósł rękę, usłyszeli tętent kopyt. Felipe odetchnął z ulgą. Zorro po niego wracał! Bandyci zaniepokoili się, ale tylko na chwilę. Ku rozpaczy chłopca zza krzewów wyłonił się nie jego opiekun, lecz dwaj mężczyźni, w których rozpoznał gości z gospody; ci, których widzieli wczoraj i których nocą podsłuchał Zorro.

- Coście tacy niespokojni? – zapytał wyższy z nich, o krzywo obciętych włosach i małych, przenikliwych, lecz sympatycznych oczach. – Gdzie szef?

- Zniknął – odparł ze złością ten, który wciąż trzymał Felipe. Chłopak wisiał w jego ramionach, jakby nie mógł ustać na nogach. – Zorro tu był, Carlos, przegonił nas.

- A ten mały?

- Złapaliśmy go w tych krzakach. Nie chce gadać, czego chciał – pieklił się bandyta, który nadaremnie usiłował porozumieć się z chłopakiem.

- Nie nie chce, tylko nie może, Alonso – sprostował mężczyzna nazwany Carlosem. – Widziałem go wczoraj w oberży, to głuchoniemy służący jakiegoś miejscowego paniczyka. Puśćcie mu ręce, to może się z nim dogadasz – poradził kpiąco. Drab puścił, a raczej pchnął chłopaka na ziemię. Schowany wcześniej przez Felipe woreczek wyleciał, a biżuteria wysypała się na trawę. Carlos schylił się szybko i pozbierał ją, ignorując przerażony wzrok chłopaka, który śledził każdy jego ruch.

- Skąd to masz? – krzyknął Alonso, najwyraźniej zapominając o wcześniejszej uwadze, że ma do czynienia z głuchoniemym. Felipe przesuwał się do tyłu, jak najdalej od wybuchowego bandyty. Carlos, najwyraźniej mniej okrutny, zauważył jego ruch i powstrzymał towarzysza przed gwałtowną reakcją.

- Nieważne, skąd ma – powiedział spokojnie. W jego głowie najwyraźniej formował się jakiś plan. – Ważne, że ma. Przecież to falsyfikat. Przyjechaliśmy z miasteczka tak wcześnie, bo Torrenso wyznaczył nagrodę stu pesos za dorwanie złodzieja. To żaden znawca, nie pozna się na fałszywej biżuterii. A skoro ten dzieciak jest głuchoniemy, komu uwierzy ten nadęty alcalde? Jemu czy nam? – Felipe ze zgrozą pomyślał, że Carlos ma rację. Jeśli Zorro nie zdołał schwytać prawdziwego złodzieja, nikt mu nie uwierzy. A raczej – alcalde nie będzie zadawać sobie trudu, żeby dociec prawdy, kiedy nadarzy mu się okazja zemsty na de la Vegach, którzy nieraz zaleźli mu za skórę, i będzie głuchy na ich argumenty i dowody.

- Jest w tym trochę racji – przyznał Alonso. – Nie wiadomo, kiedy szef wróci, a tak zdobędziemy sto pesos – zawsze to coś. Zbierajmy się, szkoda czasu.

Felipe, niby pozostawiony samemu sobie, ale w rzeczywistości cały czas pilnie obserwowany, przyglądał się, jak mężczyźni zbierają porozrzucane drobiazgi i szykują się do drogi. Czuł się coraz gorzej i w całej tej beznadziejnej sytuacji cieszyło go tylko to, że pojadą do miasteczka; tam na pewno ktoś mu pomoże i sprowadzi lekarza, choćby i to był alcalde dbający o więźnia przed szubienicą. Na jego szczęście bandyci szybko byli gotowi; ktoś nawet przyprowadził jego wierzchowca. Carlos gestem nakazał mu wsiąść, ale chłopak chwiał się na nogach, tak, że sam musiał go podciągnąć z ziemi i posadzić w siodle. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł podartą nogawkę i ślady po ukąszeniu.

- Wszystko jasne – mruknął do siebie. – Więc dlatego nie uciekał. Dajcie mi czysty nóż.

- Chcesz go niańczyć?

- Nie chcę, żeby zleciał po drodze z konia – uściślił Carlos, kalkulując chłodno. – Chcę, żeby alcalde dostał żywego złodzieja. A co z nim zrobi, to już jego sprawa. – Kiedy ostrze błysnęło w jego ręku, Felipe szarpnął się w panice i chciał zmusić konia do ucieczki, ale Alonso mocno go trzymał. Nie zważając na to, Carlos spokojnie przytrzymał jego nogę i zrobił dwa nacięcia tuż koło ranek, żeby spowodować krwawienie. Zignorował łzy płynące po policzkach chłopaka, który za wszelką cenę starał się je powstrzymać i dosiadłszy swego wierzchowca poprowadził towarzyszy do miasta.

Maria, która jak zwykle krzątała się w mimo wczesnej pory, została nagle oderwana od swoich codziennych obowiązków. Z kuchni wywabił ją hałas na podwórzu. Zdziwiona, odstawiła na stół półmisek i wyszła sprawdzić, kto przyjechał, bo wyraźnie słyszała stukot konia, który najwyraźniej przebierał w miejscu nogami. Na widok czarnego wierzchowca i zamaskowanego jeźdźca zatrzymała się w progu. Co miała zrobić? Nie lękała się, pewna, że Zorro nie zrobi jej krzywdy, ale nie wiedziała, jak ma zareagować. Z pomocą przyszedł jej sam Zorro.

- Sprowadź don Alejandro – polecił. Maria cofnęła się prędko. Prawie biegiem pokonała przedpokój i długi korytarz i dopiero przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do sypialni hacjendera zatrzymała się niezdecydowana. Zastukała najpierw cicho, a potem, gdy nie było odzewu, odważniej. Dopiero za trzecim razem zdecydowała się otworzyć drzwi i wejść.

- Don Alejandro…

- Maria? Co się stało? – mężczyzna obudził się i spojrzał zdziwiony na stojącą w progu służącą. Momentalnie pozbył się resztek snu. Wiedział, że kucharka nie weszłaby do jego sypialni bez ważnego powodu.

- Na podwórzu jest Zorro. Chce z panem mówić – odparła, ze wszystkich sił starając się brzmieć tak, jakby anonsowała zwyczajnego gościa, a nie osobę uważaną przez władze za bandytę, w dodatku zjawiającą się o tak wczesnej porze.

- Zorro? Już idę, Mario – don Alejandro spiesznie narzucił na siebie szlafrok i podążył za zaaferowaną kobietą. – Diego? Diego! – zawołał przy pokoju syna, ale machnął ręką, gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, i sam wyszedł na dwór.

Tak jak powiedziała Maria, Zorro czekał na podwórzu, lecz nie był sam. Obok niego, na gniadym koniu, siedział jakiś nieznany mu mężczyzna. Jak zauważył starszy de la Vega, ręce miał wykręcone do tyłu i skrępowane. Rzucał nienawistne spojrzenia na Zorro, który na widok don Alejandra zeskoczył lekko ze swego czarnego wierzchowca i bezceremonialnie ściągnął więźnia na ziemię.

- Buenos Dias, don Alejandro – ukłonił się, jak zawsze uprzejmie i z uśmiechem; o ile tylko jego rozmówcą nie był Louis Ramone. – Proszę mi wybaczyć tak wczesną porę. Przyprowadziłem złodzieja klejnotów senior Torrenso – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – A oto i same klejnoty – zamaskowany mężczyzna wydobył mały woreczek i podał go de la Vedze. – Proszę je oddać właścicielowi.

- Z przyjemnością, senior – odparł z uśmiechem don Alejandro.

- To chyba wystarczający dowód, że pański syn ani nikt z jego otoczenia nie brał udziału w kradzieży – powiedział Zorro. – Jeśli mi pan wybaczy, mam jeszcze coś do załatwienia. – Szpada błysnęła w porannym słońcu w uprzejmym salucie i Zorro wskoczywszy ponownie na swego wierzchowca odjechał spiesznie, a peleryna łopotała za nim w pędzie.

Niespodziewany gwar na placu wywołał Victorię z gospody. Była zmęczona po niedospanej nocy, a przez to rozdrażniona. Sprzątając rano kuchnię stłukła talerz, co bynajmniej nie poprawiło jej nastroju, a perspektywa zaniesienia śniadania senior Torrenso także nie napawała jej jakimś szczególnym entuzjazmem. Ze złością pomyślała, że pewnie znowu alcalde zamierzał zrealizować jakiś kolejny genialny pomysł. Wybiegła na dwór i wmieszała się w zbierający się tłum.

- Co tu się dzieje? – spytała najbliższą osobę.

- Złapali złodzieja – usłyszała. Spojrzała uważniej na obcych jeźdźców na placu; dwóch z nich nocowało tej nocy w gospodzie. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, kogo ze sobą przywiedli, a to sprawiło, że na usta cisnęły jej się słowa tak często słyszane od pijanych klientów, a bynajmniej nieprzystające senioricie. Pomiędzy rosłymi mężczyznami Felipe wyglądał na jeszcze mniejszego i szczuplejszego, niż był w rzeczywistości. Nie to jednak uderzyło ją najbardziej. Chłopak ledwie trzymał się w siodle i wodził po ludziach półprzytomnym z przerażenia wzrokiem. Musiał ją dostrzec w tłumie, bo utkwił w niej błagalne spojrzenie. Co oni mu zrobili? Victoria dostrzegła czerwony ślad na jego policzku i zalała ją fala gniewu. Doskonale wiedziała, że ktoś chciał wykorzystać i skrzywdzić tego chłopca, korzystając z jego ułomności. Wiedziała, o co Felipe ją prosił. Sam nie da rady się wytłumaczyć, a osobą, która umiała porozumieć się z nim bez przeszkód, był don Diego. Victoria cofnęła się prędko, zamierzając posłać chłopaka ze stajni do hacjendy de la Vegów, ale nie musiała go szukać; stajenny był już na placu.

- Weź konia i sprowadź don Diego! – poleciła. – I pospiesz się! – fuknęła rozzłoszczona, mimowolnie wyładowując się na Bogu ducha winnym chłopaku, który okręcił się na pięcie i zniknął posłusznie.

Tymczasem rumor wywabił także alcalde. Gdy Louis Ramone pojawił się na werandzie swojego biura, gwar nieco ucichł. Zgromadzeni na placu ludzie spoglądali niechętnie na przybyszów; prawie wszyscy znali Felipe i nikt nie chciał wierzyć, że naprawdę jest złodziejem. Upatrywali się w tym raczej kolejnej akcji alcalde mającej na celu ośmieszyć kogoś, w tym wypadku zamożnych i wpływowych de la Vegów.

- Co tu się dzieje?

- Senior Torrenso wyznaczył nagrodę za schwytanie złodzieja – odparł posłusznie jeden z gości Victorii. Jeśli dobrze pamiętała, nazywał się Carlos. – Przyprowadziliśmy go.

- Bzdura! – Victoria ponownie przebiła się do przodu i stanęła naprzeciw Louisa Ramone. – Jak śmiecie oskarżać Felipe o coś takiego!

- A więc jednak – alcalde zignorował wybuch seniority Escalante i zwrócił się do mężczyzny, który pełnił rolę dowódcy. Jego wczorajszy plan jednak miał szansę się spełnić i Louis Ramone był więcej niż zadowolony.

- Na jakiej podstawie go oskarżacie? To niedorzeczność! – piekliła się Victoria, patrząc bezsilnie, jak obcy brutalnie ściągają Felipe z konia.

- Czyżby, seniorita? – Carlos zwrócił się do niej swym kpiącym tonem. – Jak w takim razie wytłumaczyć, skąd miał to? – mężczyzna wyszarpnął woreczek zza koszuli chłopaka; drugą ręką wciąż go podtrzymywał, bo Felipe wyraźnie słaniał się na nogach. Wszyscy ci, którzy poprzedniego dnia byli świadkami niefortunnych popisów senior Torrenso, natychmiast go rozpoznali. Victorię zatchnęło.

- To niemożliwe! Dobrze o tym wiesz, alcalde! – Mimo że wina chłopaka wydawała się być oczywista wobec takiego dowodu, ludzie za plecami Victorii zaczęli szemrać. Ramone poczuł, że sytuacja zaczyna wymykać mu się spod kontroli.

- Mendoza! Zabrać więźnia do celi!

- Ale alcalde… - sierżant tak jak i inni miał wątpliwości, ale umilkł gwałtownie pod piorunującym wzrokiem przełożonego.

- Powiedziałem: zabrać! – wycedził Ramone przez zaciśnięte zęby i Mendoza natychmiast ujął Felipe za ramię. Victoria ponownie zauważyła, że jest nienaturalnie blady, a oczy błyszczą mu od gorączki, a nie ze strachu.

- Felipe, co ci jest? – Victoria przedarła się do chłopaka. Znów zapomniała, że przecież nie mógł jej usłyszeć, ale miała wrażenie, że zrozumiał jej pytanie. – Jemu trzeba lekarza! – krzyknęła i chciała iść razem z Mendozą, ale alcalde niespodziewanie chwycił ją od tyłu i przytrzymał.

- Nie wszystko jest takie, jakim wydaje się być, seniorita – powiedział z udawanym ubolewaniem, ale jego oczy zdradzały głębokie zadowolenie z takiego obrotu sytuacji. Victoria szarpnęła się raz i drugi, ale mogła tylko bezsilnie patrzyć, jak sierżant na pół prowadzi, na pół wlecze Felipe do celi.

Diego spiesznie wbiegł po schodach prowadzących z ukrytej komnaty do salonu. Upewniwszy się, że nikogo tam nie ma, wszedł przez kominek. Jeszcze dopinał guziki narzuconej w pośpiechu koszuli; Felipe nie było w jaskini i musiał jeszcze zająć się tornado. Na widok ojca Diego stłumił ziewanie, co akurat przyszło mu bez trudu; ta noc była stanowczo za krótka, żeby się wyspać.

- Dzień dobry, ojcze – przywitał się sennie. – Co to za hałasy na zewnątrz?

-Tu jesteś, Diego! Szukałem cię. Mieliśmy odwiedziny, Zorro tu był.

- Zorro? – brwi Diego powędrowały ku górze. – Z jakiej okazji?

- Okazja siedzi na podwórzu – uśmiechnął się don Alejandro. – Zorro przywiódł złodzieja klejnotów. I same klejnoty – to mówiąc, podał synowi woreczek. Diego wziął je z dziwnym uczuciem; sam dał je ojcu dziesięć minut temu. _Nie_, poprawił się w myślach, _Zorro dał._

- Nie rozumiem, ojcze – Diego oderwał wzrok od podziwianej biżuterii i spojrzał na Alejandra. – Dlaczego Zorro przyprowadził złodzieja do nas, zamiast od razu do miasteczka?

- Nie wiem, ale sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bardzo mu się spieszyło – odparł ojciec. – Myślę, że możemy mu trochę pomóc, skoro sam nie miał czasu.

- Naturalnie – Diego uśmiechnął się szczerze, lecz sens tego uśmiechu pozostał dla Alejandra zagadką. – Powiem Marii, żeby zaparzyła kawę. Wypijemy i odstawimy go do miasteczka. – W drodze do kuchni rozglądał się za Felipe, ale nigdzie go nie znalazł. Potem zajrzał jeszcze do stajni, ale nie było tam ani jego, ani wierzchowca. Jak to się stało, że jego wychowanek jeszcze nie wrócił? Diego starał się przekonać sam siebie, że Felipe prawdopodobnie zamarudził po drodze, albo po prostu wymknął się nad rzekę, ale coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Poza tym chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć sprawę z klejnotami, bo wiedział, że nie odetchnie spokojnie, póki złodziej nie znajdzie się w celi w garnizonie. Dlatego też razem z ojcem zdecydowali się zrezygnować ze śniadania i tylko wypili przyszykowaną spiesznie kawę, żeby się orzeźwić. We dwóch nie bez kłopotów zmusili złodzieja, żeby wsiadł na konia. Diego znów pomyślał z rozbawieniem, że przecież dopiero co ściągał go z siodła i wtedy jakoś nie miał problemów. Ot, siła argumentu szpady. Dla bezpieczeństwa syn i ojciec pojechali razem; znając awersję syna do broni don Alejandro uprzedził, że jest uzbrojony i w razie próby ucieczki nie zawaha się strzelać. Diego złapał się na tym, że mimowolnie sięga do boku w poszukiwaniu szpady; siła przyzwyczajenia, która dla niego mogła okazać się zgubna. Dotąd robił takie rzeczy tylko jako Zorro i czuł się trochę niepewnie, mimo że niebezpieczeństwo po drodze było znikome. Na szczęście jego gest pozostał niezauważony, a Diego pilnował się lepiej.

- Don Diego! Don Diego! – młody de la Vega przestał rozglądać się na boki w poszukiwaniu zarówno potencjalnego zagrożenia, jak i śladów obecności Felipe. Drogą z Los Angeles zmierzał ku nim Jose, chłopak pomagający Victorii oporządzać konie. Wołał już z daleka i wyglądał na bardzo przejętego.

- O co chodzi, Jose? – spytał don Alejandro. Jednocześnie chwycił mocnej wodze drugiego konia, dając złodziejowi do zrozumienia, że nie przestał na niego uważać.

- Seniorita Victoria wysłała mnie po don Diego – wydyszał chłopak. – Jacyś ludzie przyjechali do miasta i twierdzą, że złapali złodzieja.

- Kogo? – spytali obaj jednocześnie, Diego pełen najgorszych przeczuć, które Jose zaraz potwierdził.

- Felipe. Źle z nim.

- Ale co Felipe… - zaczął pytać zdziwiony don Alejandro, ale syn mu przerwał:

- Dziękuję ci, Jose. Zostań z moim ojcem, ja pojadę przodem – polecił prędko Diego i popędził konia, zostawiając zaskoczonego ojca. Poganiał swojego kasztanka, cały czas próbując dojść, co takiego mogło się wydarzyć. Więc jednak jego niepokój nie był nieuzasadniony. Co takiego mogło się przytrafić Felipe? Diego wyrzucał sobie, że nie sprawdził od razu, czy jest bezpieczny. Nie wybaczy sobie, jeśli z jego winy ci ludzie skrzywdzili chłopca, któremu kiedyś przyrzekł, że się nim zaopiekuje.

Ludzie na placu w większości wrócili do swoich codziennych zajęć, ale część, w tym Victoria, została, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Chwilowo ignorując swoje obowiązki w gospodzie, seniorita Escalante stała w pierwszym rzędzie, odgrodzona muszkietami żołnierzy od alcalde, i słuchała opowieści Carlosa. Jakkolwiek historia była prosta i jasna, Victoria nie mogła się wyzbyć wrażenia, że jest po prostu zmyślona. Felipe miałby wykraść biżuterię i uciec od de la Vegów po tym, jak go przygarnęli i wychowywali przez tyle lat? Przecież don Diego traktował go lepiej i czulej niż niejeden ojciec własne dziecko, a ułomność chłopaka nie czyniła mu żadnej różnicy. Młody de la Vega obdarował Felipe przyjaźnią i ciepłem, a chłopak wprost go uwielbiał. Nie, Felipe był zbyt szczerym dzieckiem, żeby dopuścić się czegoś takiego. Victoria znała go dość dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie zrobiłby niczego, co zraniłoby Diego i zawiodło jego zaufanie.

- Wina tego chłopaka jest oczywista – obwieścił Louis Ramone po wysłuchaniu relacji. – W Los Angeles nie będziemy tolerować złodziejstwa. Mendoza, przygotować szafot. Ma być gotowy o zmierzchu.

- Niech się pan tak nie spieszy z wydawaniem pochopnych wyroków, alcalde – rozległ się mocny, stanowczy głos. Victoria odruchowo rozejrzała się po okolicznych dachach za czarno odzianą postacią, lecz nie dostrzegła jej nigdzie. Z zaskoczeniem zorientowała się, że to były słowa don Diego. Choć starał się brzmieć spokojnie, Victoria widziała, że wewnątrz gotuje się ze złości. Stąd pewnie wzięła się ta stalowa nuta w jego głosie; nigdy przedtem nie słyszała jej u niego, choć miała już do czynienia ze wzburzonym Diego.

- Jakie rewelacje masz tym razem, de la Vega? Kolejnych świadków? – spytał kpiąco Ramone. – Za późno. Ten chłopak został złapany z dowodem w ręku.

Diego podjechał bliżej i zsiadł z konia przed samym alcalde. Był wściekły, ale cały czas panował nad sobą. Victoria pomyślała przelotnie, że robi wrażenie. Ona sama, gdyby znalazła się w tej chwili tak blisko Louisa Ramone, według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa przywaliłaby mu w twarz obojętnie czym, choćby i to był zgniły pomidor.

- Jestem odpowiedzialny za Felipe – powiedział Diego. – Proszę mi przedstawić dowody – zażądał. Spodziewał się, że alcalde go wyśmieje i będzie czynił trudności, ale ten z wyższością podał mu woreczek z klejnotami. Niezrażony tym Diego wysypał biżuterię na rękę i długo przyglądał jej się w skupieniu. Badał ogniwa, podnosił klejnoty, by spojrzeć przez nie na słońce, sprawdzał zapięcia i sprawiał wrażenie kompletnie pochłoniętego tym, co robił. W końcu oderwał wzrok od biżuterii i spojrzał na alcalde. Jeśli ten spodziewał się dostrzec porażkę w jego oczach, srodze się zawiódł; Diego uśmiechał się z ulgą, choć ten uśmiech nie obejmował gniewnych oczu.

- To falsyfikat – stwierdził spokojnie. W tłumie za nim zawrzało. – Dość udany, przyznaję, ale to nie jest oryginał.

- Skąd takie wnioski, senior? – wtrącił się stojący dotąd z boku Torrenso, najwyraźniej w obawie, że alcalde wybuchnie, jeśli się odezwie.

- Stąd – Diego wydobył spod marynarki drugi, identycznie wyglądający woreczek i podał go kurierowi. – Miałem okazję przyjrzeć się oryginałowi. – Gdy de la Vega zestawił ze sobą dwa komplety, nawet alcalde dostrzegał różnice w jakości i staranności wykonania. – Ktoś się nieźle natrudził, żeby dokonać tej kradzieży.

- Ale skąd pan to ma?

- Od Zorro – wyjaśnił Diego, starając się utrzymać pozory uprzejmej rozmowy, chociaż coraz bardziej się niecierpliwił. – Przyprowadził z rana złodzieja do naszej hacjendy. Mój ojciec i Jose go eskortują, powinni tu być lada moment. – Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów na placu pojawił się don Alejandro wraz ze swym więźniem. Zanim jednak zdążyli dojechać przed biuro alcalde, zrobiło się zamieszanie. Obcy, którzy przywiedli Felipe, uznali za stosowne zniknąć, zanim Ramone uwierzy de la Vegom. Diego przez moment patrzył przerażony na ojca w obawie, że spróbują odbić swojego szefa, ale ci pognali w pośpiechu ku bramie miasta.

- Niech pan każe ich ścigać! – krzyknął Torrenso, teraz już przekonany, że Diego miał rację. Louis Ramone otrząsnął się i wydał prędko kilka poleceń. Żołnierze ruszyli w pogoń, ale bandyci mieli przewagę i Diego wątpił, by udało im się ich schwytać.

- Teraz jest pan skłonny przyznać, alcalde, że Felipe nie miał z tym nic wspólnego? – zapytał ostrzegawczym tonem. Ramone wywrócił oczami i najwyraźniej chciał odejść. – Alcalde! – krzyknął za nim Diego, teraz już rozgniewany. Ramone spojrzał po ludziach, zatrzymał dłużej wzrok na de la Vegach i machnął ręką.

- Wypuścić go – polecił najbliższemu żołnierzowi i niechętnie poszedł z drugim do don Alejandra, który w dalszym ciągu strzegł prawdziwego złodzieja. Diego uznał, że może pozostawić ojcu resztę wyjaśnień i sam udał się za żołnierzem, popędzając go, by się pospieszył. Victoria, teraz już niezatrzymywana przez nikogo, deptała mu po piętach.

Gdyby alcalde bądź któryś ze zbirów im towarzyszył, na widok Felipe Diego nie ręczyłby za siebie. Chłopiec na pół siedział, na pół leżał skulony na końcu pryczy przy ścianie i tak jak powiedział Jose, wyglądał kiepsko.

- Felipe… - Diego wyminął strażnika, gdy tylko ten otworzył kratę celi i w trzech krokach znalazł się przy swoim wychowanku. Gdy patrzył na zwiniętą sylwetkę, przypomniała mu się sytuacja sprzed lat – dzień, w którym znalazł Felipe na pobojowisku, między zgliszczami. Wtedy tym samym obronnym gestem obejmował kolana i krył głowę. Wrażenie spotęgowało się, kiedy Felipe zareagował na jego dotyk; tak samo objął go za szyję, wtulił się niczym małe dziecko i rozszlochał się bezgłośnie.

- Już w porządku, Felipe, już wszystko w porządku – powtarzał szeptem Diego, przygarniając do siebie chłopca. Pozwoliłby mu tak dłużej posiedzieć, gdyby nie zaalarmowało go jego rozpalone czoło. Diego ostrożnie, lecz stanowczo odsunął chłopca na odległość ramion, tak, żeby Felipe na pewno widział jego usta; nie byli sami. – Felipe, co ci jest? – zapytał powoli i wyraźnie, na użytek Victorii i strażnika wspomagając pytanie gestami. Chłopak w odpowiedzi podciągnął podartą nogawkę. Diego stłumił to, co cisnęło mu się na usta, gdy zobaczył ślady po ukąszeniu. Za jego plecami Victoria zareagowała natychmiast.

- Sprowadzę lekarza. Diego, weź go do gospody – powiedziała prędko i furkocząc spódnicą wybiegła z więzienia. Diego wziął chłopca na ręce i także wyszedł, ale w progu zetknął się z ostatnią osobą, którą chciał w tej chwili widzieć. Alcalde oczywiście musiał się jeszcze wtrącić.

- Nie tak szybko, de la Vega – powstrzymał go. – Nadal nie wiemy, jak te fałszywe klejnoty znalazły się u Felipe.

- Czy to nie jest oczywiste? – warknął Diego. – Tamci ludzie chcieli go wrobić w to przestępstwo. Idealna ofiara, czyż nie? Nic nie powie – prychnął rozzłoszczony.

- Właśnie – wytknął Ramone. - On nic nie powie.

- Z Felipe można się doskonale porozumieć – uciął de la Vega. – Ale nie teraz. Później będziemy do pańskiej dyspozycji, teraz musi zobaczyć go lekarz – oświadczył stanowczo. Coś w jego głosie i postawie sprawiło, że alcalde nie zaoponował i przepuścił go w drzwiach.

Victoria prędko wróciła z doktorem. Tak jak prosiła, Diego zajął jeden z wolnych pokojów. Kiedy weszli, Felipe nadal siedział wtulony w swego opiekuna, ale opanował się już. Wciąż sprawiał wrażenie wystraszonego i nie chciał odejść od Diego, a jednocześnie wyglądał na speszonego sytuacją i tym, że niespodziewanie znalazł się w centrum uwagi. Diego doskonale to rozumiał i pozostał na swoim miejscu przez cały czas, dopóki doktor Hernandez nie zakończył swych niezbyt przyjemnych zabiegów. Znając powody złego samopoczucia Felipe, zapytał lekarza, czy nie widzi przeszkód, by wrócili do domu.

- Gorączka może się jeszcze dzisiaj utrzymać, ale nie ma żadnych powodów do obaw – odparł doktor Hernandez. – Felipe powinien coś zjeść i odpocząć do wieczora, to wszystko.

- Dziękuję, doktorze – Diego odetchnął, słysząc, że chłopcu nic nie grozi, i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco; Felipe pierwszy raz, odkąd go zabrał z celi, odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. – Zjemy tu śniadanie i wrócimy do domu, dobrze? – zaproponował, znów wspomagając pytanie gestami. Jego wychowanek kiwnął głową na zgodę.

- Co mam przygotować? – zapytała Victoria.

- Zdamy cię na ciebie – odparł z uśmiechem Diego, uprzedzając litanię proponowanych rzeczy.

- Nie pożałujecie – powiedziała wesoło seniorita i wyszła razem z doktorem. Kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Diego momentalnie spoważniał, a Felipe utkwił w nim pytające spojrzenie.

- Musisz mi powiedzieć, co się stało, a ja muszę wyjaśnić wszystko alcalde, bo nie da nam spokoju. Potrzebuję jakąś wersję, która go zadowoli – powiedział w zamyśleniu Diego. Felipe zaczął gwałtownie gestykulować, tak szybko, że jego opiekun kilka razy musiał go prosić, by zwolnił. W końcu jednak dowiedział się z grubsza, co się wydarzyło, ale to nie była historia, którą można było zaserwować Louisowi Ramone. A przynajmniej brakowało w niej jednego elementu: logicznego wyjaśnienia, co Felipe tam robił. Na to przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z nich nie miał pomysłu. W końcu Felipe udał, że aresztuje Diego, a potem zrobił oburzoną minę i wskazał na siebie.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że byłeś zdenerwowany tym, że alcalde mnie oskarżył? – upewnił się Diego. Chłopak potaknął. – I postanowiłeś złapać złodzieja, żeby mnie oczyścić – dopowiedział dalej. – Tak, to ma sens. Przypadek chciał, że trafiłeś na tych ludzi i że Zorro także się tam pojawił. Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, że to falsyfikat, myślałeś, że pomożesz w ten sposób Zorro. Że pomożesz mi. Alcalde może się jednak przyczepić, że ze swoją ułomnością nie byłbyś w stanie tego zrobić… - zamyślił się Diego. Felipe spuścił głowę, żeby ukryć swoje uczucia. – Powiedziałem, że alcalde może to wytknąć, nie, że ktokolwiek inny mógłby tak pomyśleć – poprawił się Diego; delikatnym gestem zmusił chłopca do uniesienia brody i spojrzenia mu w oczy. – Byłeś dzisiaj znakomity. Zrobiłeś dokładnie to, co trzeba było, żeby mi pomóc. I doskonale dałeś sobie radę, nie zdradziłeś się niczym – pochwalił, czym przywrócił niepewny uśmiech na twarzy chłopca. – Tak więc, nawet jeśli alcalde będzie miał jakieś zastrzeżenia, łatwo mu cię wytłumaczę. W końcu chłopcy w twoim wieku robią różne dziwne rzeczy, o które nikt by ich nie podejrzewał – zauważył wesoło. – Załatwię to od razu. Zjedz coś i będziemy jechać – przypomniał. – Zorro ma jeszcze dzisiaj coś do zrobienia.

Atrakcje tego dnia jeszcze się nie skończyły. Dawno minęło już południe i powoli zbliżał się wieczór. Seniorita Victoria krzątała się w kuchni za przepierzeniem, przygotowując zamówiony posiłek, kiedy usłyszała stukanie do drzwi prowadzących na tyły gospody. Otworzyła i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Zorro. Sytuacja, tak wydawałoby się normalna, kompletnie ją zaskoczyła. _On nigdy nie wchodzi drzwiami,_ pomyślała, _dlatego to takie dziwne._

- Dobry wieczór, seniorita. Przyprowadziłem wóz – Zorro machnął ręką za siebie i Victoria zobaczyła, że rzeczywiście na podwórzu stał jej wóz, który rankiem pożyczył od niej don Diego, żeby zabrać Felipe do domu. Dziwne było to, że nie był pusty.

- Co to…?

- Myślę, że żołnierze przydadzą się, żeby go rozładować – skomentował z uśmiechem Zorro. – Postaram się ich przysłać. Mam nadzieję, że moja obecność za bardzo ich nie rozproszy. – Chciał już odejść, kiedy nagle odwrócił się, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. – Ach, don Diego przesyła podziękowania. Felipe czuje się już lepiej.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się, nie komentując sposobu, w jaki de la Vega zwrócił jej wóz. Weszła z powrotem do kuchni; wiedziała, że za chwilę jej podwórko zaroi się żołnierzami, ale jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, przypali kolację.

Diego z przyjemnością zamknął za sobą przejście przez kominek. To był długi i nerwowy dzień i miał szczerą nadzieję, że Zorro nie będzie już dzisiaj potrzebny. Z książką w jednej ręce i świecznikiem w drugiej zajrzał cicho do pokoju Felipe; chłopak spał po lekach, które dostał rankiem. Diego zawahał się na moment, a potem wszedł i usiadł z boku. Nie chciał zostawiać go samego, w razie gdyby jednak działo się coś niedobrego. A może przynajmniej będzie miał szansę skończyć tę książkę.


End file.
